


All Aboard the Pastry Train

by glubbyfishprincess



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, basically lots of fluff, ericandy's 30 day otp challenge, rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glubbyfishprincess/pseuds/glubbyfishprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day otp challenge. There is never enough caboose/donut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place in s11 when the reds go out to find something to counter freckles and leave donut behind. sorry if its kinda of bad aaaah this is the first time im writing shippy stuff,,,

"Man, this blows." Donut sighed.

The rest of the team went to explore the ship for some kind of weapon while he was left behind to guard the base. As usual. He was used to being left behind but it didn't make the wait any less boring.

He was lying on his on an improvised bed made of sandbags about to nap for a while when he heard footsteps from outside. He quickly got up and grabbed his gun that lay on the floor beside him.

"Who's there?" He called out as he ran outside the base to look around. He heard the footsteps again, coming from somewhere in the trees next to his left. He turned to his left, and caught a blur of blonde hair that disappeared into the trees. Was that... Caboose? Donut scratched the back of his head in confusion. What was he doing running around in the middle of the night?

He shrugged and decided to follow him, in case the poor guy got into any trouble.

"Hello? Anyone there." He called out as he walked through the dense forest. It was completely dark and Donut wouldn't have been able to see a thing if it weren't for the light attached to his gun. The forest was completely quiet, save for Donut's shouts and footsteps. It made him uneasy, and he jumped at every little sound he heard. He tripped over rocks and bumped into tree trunks from his anxiety, earning him a few more wounds. He already had a lot from the beating he received from the stranded group when he arrived. He would have to ask Doc for help again when he got back.

He heard leaves rustle to his right and caught a dark figure at the corner of his eye. He quickly turned, pointing his gun at the figure. The small spotlight from his gun uncovered the guilty party.

"Pleasedon'thurtme,scaryanimal!" The blue shouted and stepped back, throwing his arms up in surrender. "I do not want to die yet!"

"Caboose?" Donut slowly lowered his gun after seeing the blue, his eyes wide and was practically shaking with fright. "Don't be scared. It's me, Donut!"

"You are a Red, how do I know that you are not going to shoot me?"

"C'mon, that whole Red vs Blue thing ended a long time ago. We're friends now, we always were! And also..." Donut remembered why he was guarding the base in the first place. "If I hurt you, well, I'll have to answer to that scary robot of yours."

"Oh oh ooooh. Right. Okay, I am not afraid of you anymore."

"Then why are you still shaking?"

"Well, uhm, yes." The blue replied, looking around him. "Well, you see, the forest at night? It's very dark and scary. And dark. And scary."

"Then what the heck are you doing here alone?"

"Tucker said something about a cool-looking plant somewhere in the forest that would look great with Freckles' hat. And you should know how important looking nice is. So I wanted to look for it and surprise Freckles, but Freckles didn't want me to leave the base without him. But it would not be surprising anymore if he went with me to look for it. And the only time he is sleepy is at bedtime. So..."

Caboose continued on with his story while the red listened quietly with an amused smile on his face. Donut couldn't help but find it cute: how excited Caboose was and how he told his story with exaggerated arm movements.

"Anyways, that is why I am here. It is because of stupid Tucker. Now I am scared and just want to go back home to my best friend. But I will never be able to because I am lost." Caboose finished his story and tears started to fall down his face.

"Woah, don't cry, Caboose!" Donut rushed over and pulled a lacey white handkerchief from his pocket. He offered it to Caboose, who gladly took it and blew his nose with it. "I'll help you find your way out."

"Really? Hurray, I will not have to die alone in a forest anymore!" Caboose cheered, his tears quickly disappearing. "You will be here to die with me!"

"Let's not get our hopes up, okay?" Donut chuckled. "For now, let's get out of here."

The red offered his hand to Caboose, who stared at it confused.

"What is that for?"

"So you won't get lost, hold onto my hand." Donut smiled again at how cute Caboose's confused face was. "It's less scary this way."

"Alright, then." Caboose gripped Donut's wrist. Donut laughed at his attempt and removed Caboose's hand from his wrist from the other

"Here, let me show you." He carefully held Caboose's hand, letting their fingers intertwine. "See?"

Even through the armor, Donut could feel Caboose's warmth and smiled. He felt less uneasy knowing that someone else was with him. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"You're right." Caboose commented, breaking the silence.

"Right about what, buddy?"

"I do feel less scared holding hands and being with you, Donut." He turned to Donut and gave him a big smile. "You really are my bestest friend! Next to Freckles, of course."

Donut, surprised from his answer, blushed a bit. He couldn't handle Caboose's goofy smile and his innocent response. Goddamit, he was so fucking gay.

"You are turning pink, are you okay?" Caboose commented, when he saw the color spread on Donut's face.

"Lightish-red." Donut corrected.

After a few more minutes of walking, Donut saw a familiar red structure from behind the trees in front of them.

"We're here!" Caboose cheered, as they walked past the trees into the canyon, it was still nighttime.

"Thank goodness." Donut was out of breath and was relieved to get back. After a moment of celebration, he noticed Caboose had not let go of his hand yet. "Uhm, Caboose? It's fine already. You can let go."

"I-i do not want to." The blue tightened his grip.

"Still scared?"

"No, I just don't want to." Caboose turned to Donut with a slight blush on his face.

"Alright, we can stay like this a bit longer. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, I would like that."


	2. Cuddling

Donut wrapped the thin blanket around him and took in the considerably small warmth he got from it. The warm feeling of sleeping on an actual bed with blankets was possibly the best thing he had felt ever since he was captured, even if the bed was just the standard military fare. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander a bit.

He remembered being in captivity. They stripped him of his armor and threw him into a cell, separated from everyone else's. He spent the first days struggling. He constantly shouted for help and tried to find ways to escape or contact the others. After realizing it was no use, he at least tried to make his life in captivity more comfortable. He tried befriending the soldiers (to no avail) and attempted to wake up each day with a smile but his trademark optimism slowly faded away as the days passed. 

The nights were cold, given that he wasn't even provided a blanket in his cell, but the coldest feeling Donut got was the feeling of isolation. He missed everyone else but was getting doubtful that anyone missed him.

When he heard a familiar voice from outside his cell, he cried with joy. A few gunshots were fired then the cell door opened and in came Grif in his glorious gold ('It's fucking orange!') armor. Donut gave him a weak smile and collapsed to the floor, the excitement getting the better of his now-frail body. The next thing he knew, he was inside a room in the New Republic's base, carefully being placed on the bed.

"Uhm, I am going to slowly leave the room now."

Donut slowly looked to the side, suddenly remembering that someone  _had_ carried him to the room, and saw someone tiptoeing to the door.

"Hey, Caboose." He murmured and waved weakly at him, his strength still not at its fullest.

"Miss Kimball said I should not bother you, so I will go now." Caboose sheepishly smiled and bowed. "I am sorry for disturbing you."

"No, no, it's fine." Donut smiled, feeling a bit better now that he was with someone he knew. Even he had found Caboose's antics slightly annoying before but after weeks of separation it was actually refreshing. He looked over at Caboose, who had no armor on and was dressed in a hoodie and shorts. It was silly but Donut felt even better just seeing another person. It felt genuinely human,nothing like the Feds who seemed to not even consider him as another human being. "Won't you stay?"

"Well, I don't know about that. You should be sleeping right now and I should be sleeping right now and your room is here and my room is over there…”

“Please?”

“I _really_ shouldn’t…”

“Pleeeeeease?” Donut looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Caboose flinched a bit at the sight.

“Fine.” The blue scratched the back of his head and nodded. “But only until you go to sleep.”

“Get in.” Donut moved towards the side of the bed to make space for Caboose. The confused blue climbed into bed beside Donut.

“I do not get it. What are we going to do on the bed? Are you going to do the thing that Grif does to Simmons? I do not want that.” He nervously lay stiff on his back. Donut laughed, realizing what the blue was implying.

“I won’t, I won’t, don’t worry. It’s just cuddles.” He wrapped the blanket over both of them and shifted his position so he was facing Caboose. “Relax! C’mon, look at me.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Caboose, still nervous, shifted to also face Donut, who warmly smiled back. He blushed at how close they were and covered his face with his right hand.

“You’re still so stiff!” Donut laughed and lightly pulled Caboose’s right hand off his face with his own hand and gently held it.

“Hey chicka bump bump?” Caboose commented.

“What?” Donut was confused, unaware of Tucker’s famous phrase.

“Nothing.”

“Come here, you silly goose.” Donut pulled Caboose into a hug with his other arm, still holding his hand with the other.

The blue pulled back at first, a bit surprised, then slowly curled into his embrace, his head resting under the other’s chin. His breaths fell on Donut’s neck, which tickled a teeny bit. Donut ran his hand through the blue’s curly hair, which was surprisingly soft and smelled of soap.

“Am I doing it right?” Caboose shifted and looked up at Donut with big eyes.

Donut smiled at Caboose’s enthusiasm. He lightly pushed away the blonde curls falling on Caboose’s face and gently kissed his forehead. “You’re doing perfect.”

“Mhmm…” Caboose murmured and tucked his head under Donut’s chin again. Soon, his breaths started to slow down. He had fallen asleep.

“You adorable thing.” Donut closed his eyes. _This_ was the best he had ever felt in a long time.

He was glad to be back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ever let me write cuddles again ugh bleeeeh that was hard im never doing that again. my work is so mediocre, i know, im sorry.


	3. Gaming

“Ooh, what’re you playing, Caboose?”

Donut entered the apartment carrying paper bags full of groceries. His flatmate was on the couch in front of the TV, heavily concentrating on the game he was playing on their Xbox.

“Oh nothing, just Team Slayer on multiplayer.” Caboose replied, not looking away from the screen.

“Sounds like fun!” Donut placed down the groceries and stood behind the couch to watch him play. The other only grunted in reply, clearly focused on winning the match he was in.

“Oh no, oh no no no no no n- Yes, yes!” The gamer bounced on the couch with excitement as the match intensified. Donut simply watched, mostly interested in Caboose’s over-the-top reactions to whatever was happening to him. He jumped when he was shot, yelled when he faced off against another player, cheered loudly when he got a kill, and various other reactions which left Donut smiling because of how adorable it all was.

After a few seconds, his team had done 50 kills; a victory. He threw his hands up in the air and cheered. “Yes, we won!”

“Can I play?” Donut jumped onto the couch beside Caboose, eager to have fun as well.

“I dunno…” Caboose guiltily looked away from Donut’s eager face and scratched the back of his head. “Well, you see, you’re not really… You’re, uhm…”

“I’m not?”

“You’renotreallygoodatthisgame.” Caboose mumbled and looked down at his hands, clearly reluctant to let him play. “I am scared you might get bullied by everyone else. The people online are not very nice people.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Donut leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. “But I can do it. Just one game, please?”

“Oookay, just one game.” Caboose reluctantly handed over the controller. “Now you are the one in the bottom…”

“Alright, the best place to be!”

“I will pretend I did not hear that. Anyways, red is bad. Shoot the red. Do not mess with blue, that is us.” Donut pouted at this, red being his preferred team colors. Lightish-red at least. ”Just try not to die. Dying is also bad.”

“Got it!” Donut dramatically stretched his arms and flexed his arms, getting ready to play.

“Alright, here we go.” Caboose took in a deep breath and joined another session.

 

* * *

 

Donut sighed and leaned his head on Caboose’s shoulder, letting the controller in his hands drop to the ground.

“We really had it in the bag too.” He let himself fall onto the other player’s lap and gave another large exaggerated sigh.

“Not really, it was 50 to 23.” Caboose played with Donut’s hair with one hand, fluffing it and combing his hands through it. “You kept trying to shoot the blues and ran into the enemy’s line of sight asking them for orders. More than once!”

“I’m sorry, it’s natural instinct.” Donut pouted and crossed his arms. He looked to the TV, which was just on the Main Menu screen of the game and stuck out his tongue. “They called me mean things.”

“I told you not to play.”

“I know, I know.”

Caboose felt guilty, looking at the frustrated look on his friend’s face. He didn’t like it when he was sad, and he knew how easily upset Donut got over disappointing others.

“It’s okay, you were really good at throwing grenade’s though.” Caboose leaned down to face Donut’s face, giving him a big smile. “And the team was a bunch of jerks anyway, I’m glad we lost.”

As easily as he gets upset, Donut was also easily cheered up. Especially if it’s his boyfriend doing the cheering up. He gave a small smile.

“Really?” Donut held his hand up to Caboose’s cheek.

“Really.” The blue closed the little distance between the two and kissed him. He tasted like sugary cupcakes.

This was much more fun than playing video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they fricked.
> 
> im 2 days late, sorry. also this whole fanfic is basically donut getting caboose to do stuff. thats it. thats literally going to be it for every chapter now. this is a modern day domestic au where they live in the apartment btw.


	4. On a Date

Caboose was nervous and Donut knew it.

He looked out the window, at the ceiling, at the table, and pretty much anywhere except at Donut's eyes; he took great care not to meet them. Donut sighed and took another sip from his coffee.

"Hey." He reached out and cupped his hand around his friend's cheek, gently moving his face to make Caboose face him. He looked straight at his partner's blue eyes, which still flitted around nervously. "Eyes on me."

Caboose mumbled excuses that Donut couldn't quite pick up and quickly looked down at the table again.

“I am going to the men’s room for private business.” Caboose sat up and shakily walked away towards the comfort rooms inside the shop.

Donut pouted and looked to the retreating blue. He was near to giving up. He'd been trying to get the poor guy to look at him for more than one second ever since the start of their date to no success. The other _had_ been the one who asked him out for coffee, why was he the one acting so distant?

“Hey, welcome back.” He put on a smile as he saw his companion slowly make his way back to their table. Caboose didn’t even look. He looked to the side and played around with the curls of his hair.

Donut just couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Caboose, if you have something to say just say it now.” He crossed his arms and leaned forward to meet the other’s face with a pout. “It’s pretty rude to ask someone out for coffee and, you know, ignore him the whole time?”

Caboose jumped a bit as Donut’s face came closer to his. The glare of his friend seemed to hold him in place. “A-ah, well…” He gulped.

“C’mon, man, don’t be shy. What is i-” Donut was cut off when another pair of lips collided with his. The other quickly pulled back after a split second, barely giving any time for Donut to register what just happened.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Donut looked up to see a very flustered Caboose. He muttered what seemed to be a million apologies per second, turning redder every time.

“It’s fine.” Donut smiled. “I’ll forgive you because you’re cute. Also, because I’m about to do this.”

He leaned in and pulled his friend forward with the front of his shirt and kissed him. The other stayed still with shock for a second but slowly immersed himself into it and kissed back. It was sweet and gentle, the same way how they treated each other all the time.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Caboose looked straight at Donut and blurted. “I think you’re pretty, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course I will!”

And later, the two left the coffeeshop hand-in-hand with smiles on their faces, like they always did ever since they became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if this counts as "on a date" but i just found this idea so cute i had to write it regardless ;_;


End file.
